


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Colours, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blue

Clint liked the colour blue.   
It has a calmness to it.  
It reminded Clint,   
Of the skies,  
Of the ocean,   
And of his mother's eyes.  
But now he hates it.  
Loki ruined that colour for him.  
And Clint will always resent it.


End file.
